Brittney's Dream
by writting is love
Summary: One shot of Brittney's dream on 'The Trick is To Keep Breathing'   Brittney has a sex dream of Rachel, but she thinks it's real


**So when I was going through my reviews I got one from a person named Lex and Lex suggested an amazing thing [: Lex said that I should write a one shot of Brittney's dream of Rachel on chapter 18 of 'The Trick is to keep Breathing' so I kept thinking of how to write it or if I wanted it to be a threesome or a foursome or just B & Rachel and or a foursome [; I hope this meets your expectations Lex ;D **

***Oh remember this is just a dream, Brittney's dream***

**"Brittney's Dream"**

_"Hey Brittney." Rachel said seductively leaning her shoulder on the door frame._

_"Rachel?" Brittney asked confused of why Rachel was there. "Where's Q?"_

_Rachel shrugged. _

_"Hey babe, Rachel?" Santana asked coming out of the bathroom._

_Rachel smirked, and walked over to the Latina. "You know out of all the girls I've fucked I never had you two." _

_Brittney's eyes widened and Santana gulped. They both knew what was about to happen._

_"Wha.. what about Quinn?" Santana squeaked out._

_Rachel raised her eyebrow with the smirk still on her face "Did the great Santana Lopez just stutter?"_

_"Ra..Rachel" Brittney called out still in a trance._

_Rachel turned letting her face soften. Rachel stood in front of the two cheerios and softly pushed them back on the bed._

_Rachel bent curly her arms around both of their waists and met both of them in a shared kiss. Rachel looked down at her waist seeing a pair of arms wrap around her waist and felt a pair of plump lips against her neck. She smiled at the soft sensation._

_"Who's first?" Rachel purred looking at the two cheerios below her. "Santana?" Rachel arched her eyebrow, as the Latina gulped. "B you want to get her ready?" Rachel asked as Brittney slowly nodded._

_Brittney got up slowly and crouched down sticking her tongue in her lovers hot dripping sex. While Quinn did the same, but for Rachel getting her cock strong and firm. When Santana whined for more Brittney stood and stepped away and said "She's ready."_

_"Santana don't be lazy get B ready." Rachel said widening Santana's legs. _

_"Uhhhhhhh!" Santana cried out with a look of sensation spreading across her face as Rachel pushed in. Rachel helped Brittney up and set her on Santana's tongue, and Quinn kept teasing Rachel with kisses._

_When Santana and Brittney hit their orgasmims Rachel laid down as Brittney straddled her legs, and Rachel picked Quinn up and on her tongue._

_Brittney moaned and groaned letting Santana help her ride Rachel. Santana cupped Brittney's breasts, but she wanted more contact and so once Quinn hopped of of Rachel she pulled Rachel in a rough kiss then made Santana kiss Rachel as she got herself off on Rachel's hard dick. Santana quickly let go of Rachel when she heard her growl. Rachel smirked sitting up on her knees. Santana and Brittney both got down on all fours taking Rachel's dick in their hands and licking each side like a shared Popsicle. Rachel groaned watching them look up at her smirking. Santana met Brittney in a kiss and Rachel turned Quinn over lifting her ready to burst dick and sticking it in Quinn slowly from behind. Pushing in slowly. Brittney smiled and went in to kiss Rachel taking in Rachel's groans. Santana left kisses on Rachel's back. The sounds of all of their moaning and groaning helped Rachel get closer, but when she heard Quinn whine as the blonde pushed back against her hard letting the air fill more sounds of skin slapping together._

_As soon as Quinn came hard Santana took Rachel's dick out of the blonde and shoved it in Brittney letting her get her turn the took it out and hopped on Rachel's lap slapping against her with all the force she had. She needed Release and soon when she got it she crumpled on the fluffy white bed with B, and Quinn sat on Rachel face to face letting Rachel fuck the day lights out of her._

_When Rachel finally had her release she fell limp on the bed bringing Quinn down with her. Brittney snuggled on the other side of her as Santana found energy to rest her arm far across Brittney and on Rachel's stomach._

When Brittney awoke she was soaked. Brittney tried to remember if it was a dream or if it was real. "S, will you make us sex pancakes."

Santana laughed "Sure." and got up.

Brittney smiled and sighed happily to herself. She figured it was real and got up to take a shower so she could smell nice for when she thanked Rachel for giving her the fantasy she alway's wanted, well wanted when she found out about the girl growing a dick.


End file.
